Saiyuki: Remedy
by Gunner Kitten
Summary: A chapter story. Follow the antics of the guys and two girls who have joined them. Hilarious encounters and sad goodbyes in this story! Please enjoy! OCGuys pairings!
1. Intro

_**Introduction**_

I give the reader of this page credit and great thanks. For you have actually decided to read my story. Well I might as well get on with the things I have to tell you. Thanks again for reading this story.

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do not own any part of Saiyuki, Saiyuki Requiem, or even Saiyuki Reload. Though I wish I did. Things would be very very interesting if I did. Any way, please note that I give Saiyuki's creator, Kazuya Minekura, full credit for all Saiyuki characters appearing in this Saiyuki story. Please enjoy.**

_**Credits:**_

The two original characters that appear in this story are Miana Hassara Kazayuki and Tyka Leona Kuyta. Miana is my original character. Made up by me and to only be used with my expressed written permission. Tyka is my friend Katie's o/c. She was made up by a friend of hers called Hikari-dono. I give all credit for Tyka to Hiakri-dono and Katie. Thanks for letting me use her guys.

_**Story Line:**_

This story is like a collection of smaller stories into one. Each story has its own plot. Though each also ties in with the latter. Each title of each story contains the word 'Remedy' due to the story being called 'Saiyuki: Remedy' and the author's obsession with Seether's song "Remedy." There are o/c and Saiyuki character pairings. But I'll leave them to be exposed later in the story.

_**Other Info:**_

Okay. There are some symbols that will appear in this story and would probably confuse you if I didn't tell you about them so here is a key:

**Telepathic Talking:**

The only characters who usually talk telepathically are Tyka and Miana. Tyka is the Telepath and can read other's thoughts.

_**Ending Thanks:**_

Thanks for reading this ficcie. Now please. Continue reading. The first chapter is called:

**Remedy for Our Loneliness**

Gunner Kitten


	2. Remedy for Our Loneliness

_**Remedy for Our Loneliness**_

"Damn . . . if I have to spend another night in the woods without a woman . . . I'm going to have to kill something . . ." a crimson haired man said pulling a cigarette out of his pants pocket and lighting it.

" Gojyo if you don't shut up about women . . . I'll shut you up indefinitely." a blonde haired man said, twitching as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the red haired man.

" Now, Sanzo. Please don't do anything rash, like kill Gojyo. Please." a dark brown haired man said putting his hand behind his head and looking at the blonde man.

The blonde man just blew off the dark brown haired man's remark and flicked the safety off his gun.

" Sanzo, you should take Hakkai's advice. Who else are we gonna make fun of if you kill Gojyo?" a light brown haired kid asked looking up at the blonde haired priest.

Sanzo stood for a second, considering the light brown haired kid's remark. He then put away his gun and kept walking.

" What? What the hell does that mean, monkey?" Gojyo asked glaring at the brown haired kid walking in front of him.

The kid turned around and looked at Gojyo, he then took off running and fell in step beside Sanzo. Gojyo twitched and started to run after the kid, but Hakkai grabbed the back of his blue vest.

" Gojyo, killing Goku wouldn't solve anything. He's only joking around." Hakkai said smiling at Gojyo, who was fuming.

" Right. . . And I should believe that why?" Gojyo asked in an eerily calm voice, looking at Hakkai.

" Well, because it's true." Hakkai said still smiling at Gojyo.

Gojyo just shook his crimson head and kept walking, following Sanzo and Goku. Hakkai fell into step with the rest of the guys as they walked toward a village.

twilight

" Hey, I saw a bar when we were leaving the village. I'm going to head over there." Gojyo said grinning and walking out of the clearing they were camping out in.

" We're coming with you. So you don't bring any women back here." Sanzo said standing up and following Gojyo out of the clearing.

Hakkai and Goku looked at each other and followed the other two out of the clearing. They walked until they reached the outskirts of the village. They saw a run-down shack with smoke curling from its crumbling chimney. As the guys neared the shack, they heard voices coming from inside the shack and people behind its windows. They walked inside and all the faces turned and stared at them.

" Hey guys. Welcome to The Black Dog. Need anything?" a black haired woman said from behind the bar.

" I'll have a beer." Gojyo said walking over to the bar and sitting down.

The woman nodded and walked into the back room. The men in the bar still hadn't made any noise even as the woman came back out with Gojyo's beer. The woman looked at the men and shook her head.

" It's not like you haven't seen men before, morons. So get your heads out of your asses and get back to what you were doing, now." the woman said breaking the quiet, causing many men to jump.

The men looked at the woman for a few moments, then the noise started up again. The woman shook her head again and walked over to a blonde haired woman who was drinking rum.

" Well, they're really pretty." Gojyo said half smiling to himself as he took a sip of his beer and watched the two women.

" They're out of your league, kappa." Sanzo said pulling a cigarette out of his robes and lighting it.

Gojyo glared at Sanzo as the black haired woman walked back over to them.

" Sorry about that. Last time a Sanzo priest came through this town, he tried to purify the men around here and well . . . it didn't go too well. So . . . as a Sanzo priest you better watch yourself in here." the woman said looking at Sanzo.

" Thank you, miss. By the way, what's your name?" Hakkai asked smiling at the woman.

" Oh. I'm Kazayuki Miana. And you four are?" the woman asked looking at each of the guys in turn.

" I'm Cho Hakkai, the priest is Genjyo Sanzo, the brown haired kid is Son Goku, and the red haired man is Sha Gojyo. Nice to meet you Miana." Hakkai said extending his hand to Miana.

Miana smiled back and shook Hakkai's hand.

" It's very unusual we get visitors in this area. Well, I've got to get back to my job. If you need anything just yell and if any of the guys bother you, just yell for me." Miana said before walking off and picking up a bottle of rum.

Miana walked over to the blonde haired woman and poured her a fresh glass of rum. Miana then sat down in a stool next to her.

" Well Miana, who are they? I've never seen them around here before." the woman said looking at Miana.

" They said they're names were Cho Hakkai, Genjyo Sanzo, Son Goku, and Sha Gojyo. Do those names ring a bell, Tyka?" Miana asked glancing back at the guys who were watching her.

" Yea. They do. Wait . . . could they be the men that she told us to watch for?" Tyka asked looking at Miana through wide purple eyes.

" Hmm . . . yea . . . they are . . . what should we do?" Miana asked her blue eyes growing wide as she looked at Tyka.

" Well . . . your shift's almost over, right? We'll deal with it when you have free time. Right now I think you're going to be needed." Tyka said gesturing toward a silver haired man who had walked up to the guys.

" Oh shit. It's Haru. He never did know when to shut up." Miana said standing up and starting to walk over to the guys.

" Hey, aren't you a half demon?" Haru said pointing at Gojyo.

" Umm . . . yea . . ." Gojyo said looking at the man with a puzzled look on his face.

" We don't take too kindly about creatures like you running around at this bar. You mind leaving?" Haru said looking down at Gojyo.

" Haru, leave them alone." Miana said injecting herself into the conversation.

" Now, Miss Kazayuki. You know how we feel about half demons and demons around here. Let us just run them off quiet like and there'll be no trouble." Haru said looking at Miana and smiling.

" Haru, just because you had a bad run in with a half youkai in your life, doesn't mean they're all bad." Miana said looking Haru straight in the eyes.

" Miss Kazayuki, why'r you taking the half breed's side?" Haru asked, giving Miana a puzzled look.

" Any trouble over here, Miana?" the blonde haired woman asked as she approached the group.

" No, unless Mr. Haru wishes himself to be excused from this bar." Miana said looking at Tyka.

" Now, Wait just a minute Miss Kazayuki. What's got you so ruffled?" Haru asked still giving Miana a puzzled look.

Miana, don't do it. Don't show them your hair and eyes. They'll kill you. 

Tyka . . . I have to. My shift's over anyway. If they touch me, they're dead. I don't have a responsibility for them anymore 

Miana . . . Fine. Then I'll do it too. 

Thanks, Tyka. 

Miana just looked at Haru and half smiled. She then looked at the rest of the bar

" Guys, sorry for this but I have to do it." Miana said still half smiling.

"I have to come clean too. Sorry." Tyka said reaching up towards her hair.

Sanzo's group looked at the girls like they were crazy as Miana reached upwards toward her hair. She then put her hand under her scalp and ripped her hair off her head, or as it seemed she was going to do. To everyone's surprise short dark blood red hair fell out from underneath a black wig and enveloped her face. Miana then put her finger to one of her blue eyes and pulled it back, revealing she had bright crimson eyes. She did the same with the other one. Tyka had already pulled off her blonde wig and revealed her light red hair. Her eyes were naturally purple red, so she didn't need to hide them. The entire bar fell silent as they stared at the two girls standing in front of them.

" You . . . you're . . . you're both half breeds!" Haru exclaimed pointing at the two girls.

" Yea. We're half. Got a problem with it?" Tyka said glaring at the men in the bar.

Haru stepped back from the girls, his mouth wide open. Gojyo was just staring at the two girls with his mouth slightly open.

" Half breeds! Kill them both!" a hoarse voice yelled from the back of the bar.

All of a sudden all of the men in the bar was shouting to kill the two girls. The girls looked at each other and took off running out the back door of the bar. Haru and a few other men followed them, hot on their heels.

Damn Miana . . . they won't give up will they? 

Don't think so, Tyka. 

Why did you choose now to expose yourself? 

I don't know. The way Haru was messing with that other half youkai, Gojyo I think his name was . . . it just rubbed me the wrong way. 

Miana, I can now safely say you're an idiot. 

Thanks Tyka. By the way . . . where are we headed? 

I don't know . . . I was following you. 

Oh hell . . . I have no idea where we are . . . wait . . . there's a clearing up ahead. Let's stop there 

Right. 

The girls reached the edge of the clearing and two pairs of arms reached out and pulled them behind a tree. Miana and Tyka both bit and scratched the arms that had them. They then realized that they weren't being harmed. Miana looked up and saw that Gojyo had pulled her off the trail. She looked to her side and saw Hakkai with Tyka.

" Shh . . . Sanzo and Goku are taking care of the men who were chasing you." Hakkai whispered to the two girls.

Miana and Tyka both just nodded then looked at each other.

What the hell? Why are they helping us? 

I dunno. It's nice though. 

Yea . . . what do they want? 

Tyka . . . 

What? 

Never mind. 

Whatever. 

Tyka and Miana sat quietly between Gojyo and Hakkai. They heard footsteps coming up the path and run past them.

" Hey! It's that Sanzo priest and that kid who were with that half breed. Priest, did you see two half breed girls run by here?" a hoarse voice said.

" No, can't say I have." Sanzo's gruff voice said.

" You're lying. Where are the bitches? And that son of bitch that was traveling with you. Where are they?" another more youthful voice yelled.

" I'm lying? Really . . ." Sanzo's gruff voice said again, just as the sound of a gun's safety clicking off echoed in the night's silence.

" Whoa. Priest, we only want the two half breed bitches then. Keep your friend." the hoarse voice said again, quavering a little.

" Why?" Sanzo's voice said again, as a shot rang out.

" Demons and a half breed over ran our village a decade ago. Many of our women and children were slaughtered. All of us men were out in the fields, tending to our crops. We came home and we saw demons and that half breed feasting on our families. The half breed seemed to be the leader and ordered his men to kill us. Many of our men didn't make it out, those that did have despised all demons, half and full, till this day." the hoarse voice said again.

" That's very touching." Sanzo said, as another shot rang out.

" I suggest you leave now, before Sanzo gets really mad." Goku's childish voice said, with a slight laugh.

" Why you! You're on their side!" the youthful voice yelled out.

" I'm on no one's side." Sanzo's voice said, two shots then rang out and two voices screamed.

A few seconds later the girls heard a thud like two bodies falling to the earth. Miana gasped and Tyka hung her head.

" Are they dead?" Tyka whispered looking up at Hakkai.

Hakkai stood up and looked into the clearing. He then looked down at Tyka and half smiled.

" No. Goku just knocked them out with his staff and Sanzo scared them a little with his gun. Come on. We've got to go." Hakkai said helping Tyka to her feet.

Gojyo helped Miana to her feet then looked at Hakkai. Hakkai looked at Gojyo and nodded. Both men then picked their respective girl up and ran into the clearing.

" Sanzo! Do we need Hakuryu to transform into a jeep now?" Hakkai asked looking at the blonde priest.

Sanzo just nodded and Hakkai whistled. Flying down from the top branch of a tree came a small silvery white dragon.

" Hakuryu, please turn into the Jeep. We need to get out of here fast." Hakkai said looking at the little dragon.

The dragon then nodded like he understood and flew through the trees to the road. The Sanzo group plus the two girls ran out to the road and found a white jeep sitting there waiting for them. Hakkai put Tyka in the back seat then jumped into the driver's seat and Sanzo jumped in next to him. Gojyo sat down in the backseat with Miana in his lap. Goku then jumped in between Tyka and Gojyo, a very tight squeeze. As the shouts from the woods grew closer, Hakkai put the Jeep into drive and took off down the road in a cloud of dust.

a few hours later

An exhausted Miana fell asleep in Gojyo's arms, while Tyka looked warily at the four men who had saved them.

"Seems Blondie's the leader . . ." Tyka thought to herself as they sped down the road.

After a while the Jeep came to a stop and Hakkai looked back at Tyka.

" We're going to stop here and rest for tonight if you don't mind." Hakkai said smiling at Tyka and getting out of the Jeep.

" It's fine. I just need to wake my friend up." Tyka said reaching over and tapping Miana on the shoulder as she got out of the Jeep after Hakkai.

Miana opened her bright red eyes and looked at her surroundings sleepily. She looked at Tyka and then got out of the Jeep. She stumbled a bit when she put her weight on her feet, Gojyo caught her and helped her steady herself. She looked at him and blushed a little, then mumbled a word of thanks. She then walked over to Tyka and stood next to her.

Tyka . . . where are we? 

I think we're in that clearing where we stashed our stuff. 

Really? You mean my cooking stuff is here? Along with my ribbon? 

Yea Miana. And my dad's knife is here too. 

Tyka, How long was I asleep? 

A few hours. The half youkai didn't seem to mind. 

Miana didn't get a chance to answer Tyka, because Hakkai had walked over to them.

" You can stay with us tonight if you want. I promise we won't do anything, though . . . I can't promise if Gojyo won't do anything. But if he does just hit him or yell for one of us." Hakkai said smiling at the two girls.

Miana just nodded and Tyka smiled. Goku then walked over to Hakkai and tugged on his sleeve.

" Hakkai, I'm hungry." Goku whined looking up at Hakkai through big brown eyes.

" Umm . . . sorry Goku . . . I don't have anything to cook in or I'd fix something for us." Hakkai said looking down at Goku.

Goku groaned and fell onto his back on the ground. Miana looked at Goku with a sympathetic look on her face. She then turned around and walked into the woods. She came back with two bags. One black and one green. She opened the black one and pulled out a cooking pot. Goku heard the clanging of a pot and sat straight up.

"Hakkai can you use her cooking pot and fix us something?" Goku asked looking up at Hakkai.

Hakkai looked at Miana with one eyebrow raised.

" You had stuff stashed here?" Hakkai asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

" Yea . . . long story. But . . . yea . . . about using my cooking pot . . . I don't let anybody use it but me. If you'd like, I'll fix something for us all." Miana said standing up with the pot on her hip.

Goku jumped up and started nodding vigorously. Hakkai just smiled and nodded. As Miana walked off to a small stream near the clearing, Hakkai turned to Tyka.

" Can she cook?" Hakkai asked looking at Tyka.

" She can cook about anything you ask her too. I think now she's just going to make a soup . . . oh . . . by the way . . . what's your name?" Tyka asked looking at Hakkai.

" Yes, I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Cho Hakkai. And what may I ask, is your name?" Hakkai asked smiling at Tyka.

" My name is Kuyta Tyka." Tyka said before walking off to build a fire for Miana to cook on.

The guys sat around and watched the girls busy themselves with preparing food. After a while the delicious smell of soup started enveloping the senses of the guys. Miana then walked over to her bag and pulled some bowls and spoon out of it. She sat them down on the ground in front of the fire and walked away.

" You guys can eat now if you want." Miana said looking at the guys who were drooling at the smell of food.

Goku pounced on the bowls, grabbed one and filled it to the brim with the steaming broth. He then began slurping it down. Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai all walked over to the bowls and picked one up. They filled their bowls up and began eating it. Meanwhile, Goku was on his fifth bowl. After it was finished, he ran over to Miana with a huge smile on his face.

" Thanks for the soup! Hey! Can you come with us? That is . . . if Sanzo doesn't mind . . . will you come with us?" Goku asked looking up at Miana, still grinning.

" Goku . . . you know we can't bring anyone else along." Sanzo said looking at Goku over the edge of his soup bowl.

" But Sanzo! Her cooking's better than Hakkai's! Please let her come!" Goku pleaded getting down on his knees and begging Sanzo.

" He's got a point, Sanzo. The girl can cook and I'm sure we all need a break from Hakkai's cooking." Gojyo said looking at Sanzo.

" See! Gojyo wants her to come along too! Please Sanzo?" Goku begged again, this time looking up at Sanzo with big liquid brown eyes.

" No, Goku." Sanzo said matter of fact.

" Girls, where are you headed now? You certainly can't go back to that village without being killed." Hakkai said turning the conversation over to the girls.

" We're not sure yet. For now we'll just keep wandering west until we find a place of interest and decide to stay there." Tyka said looking down at Hakkai.

" Sanzo! We're heading west too! Can they plleeeeeaaaasseeee come along?" Goku begged Sanzo again.

Sanzo looked at Goku and sighed. He nodded his head as a signal that he girls could join them.

"YAY!" Goku shouted, jumping up into the air.

Goku then ran over to Miana and Tyka and looked up at them.

"Please come with us! We could use your help and Miana's cooking." Goku said pleading with the girls.

Miana half smiled and laughed. She then put her hand on Goku's head and ruffled his hair.

" Yea. We will." Miana said smiling at Goku.

" YAY! FOOD!" Goku shouted for joy as he jumped up and ran around the clearing.

Miana, what are you doing? 

You said that boss said we needed to keep an eye on these guys, what a better way to do it than travel with them. 

First time I've liked one of your ideas. Great job Miana! 

Shut up Tyka. 

Whatever. 

_**The End**_

In the next chapter of Remedy:

So shortly after joining the Sanzo group, Miana has to confront a demon from her past. Can she make it out alive? Or will the demon crush her like he did another so precious to Miana? Find out in:

_**Remedy of My Past Mistakes**_


	3. Remedy for My Past Mistakes

_Recap: The Sanzo gang has allowed two women to join them. The women are called Tyka and Miana. Where do they come from? What are their pasts? And who is their illusive "boss"? Read on to find clues to these questions and so many more. Welcome to this chapter of Saiyuki: Remedy._

_**Remedy for My Past Mistakes**_

Miana, isn't this your hometown? 

Yea . . . I wonder . . . I wonder if he's still here . . . 

Miana, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to. 

Yea I do. I can't run from him any longer. In memory or in person. 

Miana, don't do anything stupid. 

Tyka . . . 

Miana. 

Drop it. 

Miana glanced to her side at Tyka and shook her head. She then started running to catch up with the guys who had stopped to wait on them. Tyka stared after Miana for a second, then ran after her. The group entered the village and walked over to the small, wood inn. Miana entered first. The receptionist looked up at the sound of the door, his mouth dropped open when he saw Miana standing in the doorway.

" Miana . . . Miana Kazayuki? Is that you?" the young, light-haired receptionist asked walking over to Miana, still staring.

" Yea. That's my name." Miana said, becoming nervous.

" You look so much like Hassara . . . your mother. Come, Come. How long will you be staying?" the man asked ushering Miana over to the desk and picking up a pen.

" I have five others with me. If possible, could we have three rooms?" Miana asked looking at the man.

" I only have two available rooms, Miss Miana. Will that do?" the man asked looking up at Miana.

Miana thought about it for a second, then nodded. The man then scribbled down Miana's name next to two room numbers and handed her two keys. Miana looked at him with a quizzical expression upon her face.

" Umm . . . don't I need to pay you?" Miana asked raising an eyebrow.

" No, not at all Miss Miana. It's been five years since you've been here. It's the least I can do. Please. Take these." the man said placing the two keys in Miana's hand.

Miana stood dumbfounded for a second, then just smiled.

" Thanks, Taro." Miana whispered as her friends came in.

Miana turned to her friends and smiled. She held up two keys and sighed.

" They only had two rooms. So . . . Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai in one room. Tyka, Goku, and myself in the other." Miana said still smiling.

" Why does Goku get to sleep with you guys?" Gojyo asked looking at Miana.

" Because, he's not a pervert. And he's only eighteen and innocent. Unlike you three." Miana said while handing Sanzo the key to the guys' room. " Your room is up the stairs and three doors down on the left."

" How do you know that?" Gojyo asked looking at Miana.

" The receptionist told me." Miana said coming up with the excuse off the top of her head.

" Okay. Right. We'll see you guys later." Hakkai said grabbing Gojyo's blue vest and pulling him towards the stairs. Miana just smiled and then turned to Tyka and Goku. Goku looked up at Miana and grinned.

" Hey! Can I go check out our room?" Goku asked slightly jumping up and down.

" Sure, kiddo. Here. Up the stairs, fourth room on the right." Miana said smiling and handing Goku the key.

" Yay!" Goku said still grinning as he ran up the stairs.

Miana laughed at Goku's enthusiasm, the smile then fell from her face and she turned to Tyka.

" Tyka . . . I'm going out to look around, okay? Can you keep an eye on Goku?" Miana asked looking at Tyka.

" Yea . . . but . . . Miana . . . Don't go to him. Please. If anything happened to you, Goku would be devastated, along with the guys and myself." Tyka sighed as she looked at her friend.

Miana just nodded, turned her back on Tyka, then walked out into the street. She turned to right and walked down the street. As she walked many people stopped and stared at her. She began to hear whispers as she walked by a rather large group of people. Miana whirled around and faced the group.

" Yea. I'm Miana Kazayuki. Yea. I've come back. Yea. Deal with it!" Miana snapped glaring at the crowd of people.

The crowd drew back under Miana's glare and stared at her. Miana just stood looking at the crowd for a while, before she turned around and walked off. As soon as Miana was within an earshot of the crowd, they began to murmur again. Miana just shook her head and continued walking. As she walked, she kept looking behind her as if to check if someone was following her. When she reached the beginnings of the outskirts of the little town, she started running. She ran half a mile then stopped in front of a dilapidated old house. Miana stared at the house for a few minutes with tears forming in her eyes.

" He's let it go so much. The shutters are gone . . . the paint's peeling and it's turned black . . . and . . . the windows are busted . . . along with the front door . . . " Miana whispered to herself, tears beginning to fall down her dusty face.

Miana just shook her head then turned her back on the house. She began running back to the small town, tears running freely down her face now. She continued running, even when she reached the hotel. She took a sharp left turn down a narrow dirt trail, and kept running. She slowed down as she neared a small field. She stopped completely when she reached the entrance of the field, that had headstones seemingly growing out of the ground. Miana walked over to a simple granite headstone and sat down as tears began pouring down her face once more.

" Hey Mom. Guess it's been a long time since I last came here to talk to you. Dad's let the house go. The shutters are falling off . . . it looks like it's being eaten up with termites. I just got back in town . . . oh! You'll never guess who I've been traveling with! I met a girl named Tyka and we've been traveling together for a few years now. A few months ago, we ran into four guys. One's a Sanzo priest, we just call him Sanzo. There's a human turned demon called Hakkai. Then there's a little kid . . . well I guess he's not that little, he's eighteen and his name's Goku. He's a demon too. Last there's a half youkai, like Tyka and myself. His name's Gojyo. A big womanizer and lecher. Don't worry, Mom. He's harmless. We're staying at Taro's hotel. He's letting us stay for free, a treat for my homecoming. Well, I guess I better go now. I've gotta talk to Shuuichi before I go back. I'll come back and say goodbye this time. Promise. Love you." Miana rambled, sitting by the headstone with the name "Hassara Kazayuki" imprinted on its surface.

Miana quietly and slowly stood up. She began wiping the tears from her eyes as she walked deeper into the graveyard. She paused at the roots of a large cherry tree and looked down. Fresh tears began welling up in her eyes as she looked down at the headstone that read "Shuuichi Kobaya." She sat down between two of the roots next to the grave and smiled through her tears.

" Hey Shuuichi. Sorry I haven't stopped by in so long. Been really busy lately. Fighting demons and traveling. Yea. I've been traveling with this woman called Tyka for a few years now. She's really nice. And a few months ago we met up with four guys. One's a Sanzo priest! We just call him Sanzo. Then there's Goku, the monkey demon, and Hakkai, the human turned demon. Don't worry. These demons are actually nice. Nothing like my father. Oh! And the fourth guy, he's a half youkai, like me. Long crimson hair, and bright crimson eyes. Though . . . he's a big perv. It's really funny when Hakkai and Sanzo get mad at him for messing with Tyka and me. Really funny. . .," Miana said through teary eyes, she then looked at her surroundings and saw that the dusky dark of twilight was about to envelope her, " Sorry Shuuichi. I've gotta go. But I'll promise you like I did Mom, that I'll come back and say goodbye this time. Promise."

Miana then stood up and began walking to the exit of the graveyard. She gazed up at the silver moon as it was rising into the navy blue sky. The air grew cool as she walked slowly back to the hotel, she stopped when she reached the end of the narrow dirt road before heading into the town. She looked behind her and half smiled, then wiped the tears off her face. She then took off running down the main road until she reached the hotel. Miana stopped, then walked up to the door of the hotel, and into the lobby.

"Where have you been, Miana!" Goku's voice rang out before Miana even got halfway in the door.

Miana's head jerked up and she saw that Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai had been waiting for her to return. She half smiled at Goku as he ran up to her, and shut the door.

" I've been doing some errands. Sorry if you were worried. Tyka knew where I was. No biggie." Miana said still half smiling, though with a distant look in her eye.

" What kind of errands? You didn't bring anything back that I can tell." Gojyo said looking at Miana through skeptical eyes.

" Personal errands. Just drop it there, Gojyo." Miana said looking at Gojyo in a serious manner.

" Okay. Sorry I asked. Well, we're going to head up to bed. Are you sure only Goku can stay in your room?" Gojyo asked looking at Miana pleadingly.

" Positive. He's the only one I trust to keep his hands to himself." Miana said half smiling at Gojyo.

Gojyo just grumbled as Hakkai grabbed his white shirt and pulled him up the stairs. Miana smiled and looked down at Goku, who yawned really wide then looked up at Miana with sleepy eyes.

" Okay Goku. We're going to bed too." Miana said starting to walk up the stairs.

Goku just nodded and followed Miana up the stairs. They both walked four doors down and stopped in front of the door on the right. Miana turned the knob and pushed the door open. Tyka had already gone to sleep in one of the two beds. Miana shook her head and looked down at Goku who was dead on his feet.

" Hey kiddo. Sleep in the bed with me? Or do you want to sleep on the floor? Or do you want the bed and I'll sleep on the floor?" Miana asked starting to yawn a bit herself.

" Sleep with you." Goku mumbled before walking over to the bed and laying down.

Miana giggled at Goku's sleepiness. She then walked over to the bed and sighed. She looked out of the window, and her eyes brightened. She leaned down and gave Goku a quick kiss on the forehead. She then pulled the covers up over the little monkey demon and turned away. She walked over to the door and quietly opened it. She just as quietly shut it back and locked it. She then tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs to the front door. The front door she opened quietly and shut it, just the same. She then turned to her right and ran down the street again, toward the outskirts that she had visited earlier.

She held her hand on the thin white ribbon at her side, squeezing it. She kept running until she reached the outskirts of town, there she slowed down into a walk. She walked until she stood in front of the house she had been looking at earlier that afternoon. She swallowed then shook her head. She straightened herself up and walked up to the front door, which was only swinging on one old rusty hinge. She raised her wrist and banged loudly on the doorframe. She heard a string of curses come from within the house, and then the thud of footsteps came closer. She stepped back from the doorway as a middle aged dark-haired male youkai appeared where she had been standing. The man looked around then his eyes landed on her, and there they sat for a few minutes that to Miana seemed like hours.

" You. I see you've come back. What are you doing here?" the man asked, the edges of his wrinkled mouth turning up into an evil grin.

" You know good and well what I came here to do. Something that should've been done a long time ago, after Mom . . . and after Shuuichi. I'm here to finish you off." Miana growled, narrowing her bright red eyes at the man.

" You really think you can take me, you little half human slut? You don't even deserve to be called half youkai. You're just like your mother, stubborn and obsolete. Face me and you die. Still wanna take a shot at your old man, whore?" the youkai said still grinning, causing his dark mahogany eyes to glitter.

Miana didn't say anything but just kept glaring up at her father in disgust and hate. Her hand moved to the white ribbon at her side, but she wasn't quick enough. Her father grabbed her and slung her against the wall, making her head crack against the aging wood with a snap.

" Too slow, whore." the youkai said his mouth still upturned in the same fiendish grin.

Miana swung her leg forward and kicked her father in the loins. He staggered back, groaning and cursing. She took that moment to distance herself from her father and regain her composure. After recovering from Miana's damaging blow, the youkai glared up at her. He charged at her with one arm outstretched. Miana jumped up, planted one foot on his back, and pushed as hard as she could down as he ran beneath her. This sent her father flying face first into the splintering, rotten wood of the front porch. Her father jumped to his feet and spun around to face Miana.

" I see you've improved since the last time you tried to kill me, bitch. But you can't win against a full-blooded wind youkai that's lived as long as I have. Plus, you don't have the nerve to kill me." the youkai laughed in arrogance in his own skill.

" Listen to me, you heartless bastard. I've hated you since that day when I was six years old. The things that happened after that, only made me hate you even more. You're nothing but a sick, drunken, old bastard Muskato!" Miana shouted at her father, her red eyes blazing.

" Well, Well now. A foul little mouth you have on you. Learned that in those bars you hang out in? How many men have you let sleep with you since you ran away?" Muskato chided, grinning at the effect he saw his words had on Miana.

" No one. No one's touched me since you that night." Miana growled, still glaring at her father through fiery crimson eyes, dropping her guard a little.

Muskato saw Miana's guard drop and he leaped toward her, slamming her entire body down onto the rotten porch. The wood splintered under the force of the two bodies and collapsed. Miana and Muskato both fell to the hard ground below the porch. Miana's face, arms, legs, and abdomen were bleeding with splinters that had forced themselves into her skin, as was her father. Miana jumped to her feet before Muskato and drew her ribbon. Before Muskato could ready himself for an attack, the ribbon was around his neck and pulled tightly.

" You play with ribbons now too, slut? How cute, just like a little girl. It must drive the guys you hang out with wild." Muskato said as Miana tightened the pull of the ribbon, causing blood to drip down Muskato's throat.

" It's not just any ribbon, Father. Thread thin steel wires are wound into its edges. One more yank and you'll be without a head." Miana said calmly as her father's eyes grew wild.

" Miana, daughter . . . I didn't mean all of it. I promise I didn't. Don't kill your dear old dad. I didn't mean it that night. Promise . . . and your friend . . . I didn't mean that either! I promise! Let me go?" Muskato pleaded with his daughter through wide and worried mahogany eyes.

Miana just closed her eyes and shook her head.

" Sorry, Dad. I can't and will never forgive you for what you've done. Goodbye. See you in Hell." Miana said giving the ribbon one last pull.

The wire in the ribbon cut through the skin and bones in Muskato's neck. Miana turned to look as the severed head fell down and Muskato's body fell next to it. She grabbed the head by the hair and started crying. She then looked into the dimming eyes and grinned.

" I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying tears of joy because now Mom and Shuuichi can rest in peace now that you're in Hell." Miana said before chucking the head into the woods next to the house.

Miana began to walk off when a sharp pain shot from her foot, all the way up her leg. She stopped and looked at her ankle. It had begun swelling up and turning red. She gritted her teeth and began limping back into the town. Her ankle had swelled up to three times its normal size as she neared the hotel. As she limped the last few feet to the door of the hotel, it swung open before she could get up the stairs.

" Miana . . . where the hell have you been? And what the hell happened?" Gojyo's voice asked as the door swung open.

Miana's head jerked up once more and looked at the door. In the doorway stood Gojyo and Tyka. Miana just looked up at them for a few seconds then put her head back down.

" Personal errand. Got in a small scrap . . . that's all." Miana said as Gojyo walked down the steps to her.

" Small my ass. Come on. I'll carry you inside." Gojyo said picking Miana up in his arms and holding her close to him, before she could protest.

" Come on Gojyo. Take her in my room and lay her on the unoccupied bed." Tyka said walking up the stairs in front of Gojyo.

As Gojyo carried Miana up the stairs, he didn't stop looking at her. He followed Tyka into her room and walked over to the bed. He then laid Miana down gently.

" Thanks Gojyo. You can leave now." Tyka said looking at Gojyo.

Gojyo nodded and gave Miana one last hard look. He then turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Tyka looked at Miana's swollen ankle and cuts and just shook her head.

" What the hell were you thinking? Going to face him alone! Shit, Miana! That's suicide! Just what the hell were you thinking?" Tyka whispered harshly as not to wake Goku.

" I was just doing my duty to my mother and Shuuichi. That's all." Miana whispered back looking Tyka in the eye.

Tyka sighed, closed her eyes, then shook her head.

" Dammit Miana. Next time you decide to run off, make sure we're all asleep before you do. Gojyo saw you running down the road and I heard you leave the room. It's a good thing I decided to walk down into the lobby, otherwise the only person there to greet you would've been Gojyo." Tyka said looking down at Miana.

Miana just half laughed and smiled.

" Umm . . . if it's not too much to ask . . . could you please hand me a wrap for my ankle? It's killing me." Miana whispered sheepishly.

Tyka just sighed and shook her head. She then looked at Miana and smiled. She walked over to Miana's bag and pulled out a bandage and tossed it to her.

" Thanks, Tyka." Miana whispered starting to wrap her ankle in the bandage.

" No problem. I'll start cleaning up your other wounds so they don't get infected." Tyka whispered pulling out a cloth and a bowl.

Tyak walked over to the sink and filled the bowl with cool, fresh, clean water. She then walked back over to Miana, wet the cloth, and began dabbing the blood off of her wounds.

:few days later:

Miana walked out of the hotel, shouting to the others that she was going somewhere, as she ran out the door. She ran down the dirt trail again and into the graveyard. There she began walking, then stopped at the first grave.

" Hey Mom. I just wanted to say goodbye, and that Dad's gone now. We don't have to worry about him anymore. I promise. I love you, Mom. I promise I'll be safe, and maybe one day I can come back and see you again. Love you. Bye." Miana said as tears began running down her face again.

She stood staring at the grave for a little while after she stopped speaking. She didn't notice when a crimson haired man walked up behind her, until he put his hand on her shoulder.

" Hey, Miana. What are you doing down here?" Gojyo asked, making Miana jump.

Miana turned her head to Gojyo and half smiled through her tears.

" Mom, this is Gojyo. Gojyo, this is my mom." Miana said looking back down at the grave.

" Your . . . your mother's dead?" Gojyo asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yea . . . this is my hometown . . . I've got to say goodbye to someone else, . . . hold on." Miana said turning and walking down to the cherry tree.

" I'll come with you." Gojyo said following Miana, though staying a bit behind her.

Miana walked over to Shuuichi's grave and smiled through her tears.

" Shuuichi . . . my dad's gone now. You can rest in peace, okay? I wish things had been different . . . but . . . thanks. I owe you. I've just come back to say goodbye. Oh! And this is Gojyo, one of the guys I told you about. Gojyo, this is my best friend, Shuuichi Kobaya." Miana said, fresh tears rolling down her face.

" Miana . . ." Gojyo whispered walking over to Miana's side.

Gojyo put his arms around Miana and she buried her face in his blue vest and white shirt. She started sobbing and crying uncontrollably. Gojyo just tightened his arms around her and waited until she stopped crying.

" Miana . . . you okay?" Gojyo asked looking down at the top of Miana's dark red head.

Miana lifted her head up and looked at Gojyo through teary eyes. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes and half smiled.

" Yea. I'm fine . . .," Miana said turning back around to Shuuichi's grave, pulling fully out of Gojyo's arms, " Bye Shuuichi. I love you."

Miana then turned around and walked toward the exit of the graveyard again. Gojyo closely followed her. When she reached the edge of the graveyard she turned around and gave one last long look at the graves standing so still in the valley. She then turned around and began running down the dirt road. Gojyo had to start running to catch up with her, when he did he saw that tears had started running down her face again. She tripped over a rock in the road and fell to her knees. Gojyo stopped running and walked up to her. He extended his hand and helped her to her feet.

" Sorry . . . I'm such a klutz . . ." Miana apologized wiping her eyes off again, " It's these stupid tears . . . they won't leave me alone."

Gojyo just half smiled and reached up to wipe a renegade tear off her cheek. He then leaned toward her and her a little toward him.

" Hey! What are you two doing! We're leaving! Come on!" a feminine voice rang out, startling the two.

" Sorry, Tyka. I was just saying goodbye to some friends." Miana said walking over to Tyka, smiling.

" Down to the graveyard? What friends could you have there?" Goku asked looking at Miana.

" No one Goku. No one." Miana said smiling down at the little brown haired youkai.

" Whatever . . ." Goku said rolling his eyes at Miana.

Miana giggled, then turned back to Tyka. Gojyo had already joined the guys ahead of the girls. Goku ran up to join the guys, leaving the girls behind him. They all began walking out of the town, towards the west.

You almost kissed him. 

Did not. 

Then what was that? 

I was crying, I fell, he helped me up. That's all. 

Right. You almost kissed him. 

Did NOT! 

Whatever . . . I'm not going to fight with you. 

Well I didn't! . . . Did I? 

. . . 

Tyka? 

:sigh: so blind . . . 

TYKA! 

_**The End**_

In the next chapter of Remedy:

Miana's past still remains shrouded in mystery. Can the guys stand not asking? Or will they just remain in the dark? The guys pull a bold move in the next chapter of remedy:

_**Remedy for My Tainted Blood**_


	4. Remedy for My Tainted Blood

_Recap: A piece of Miana's past is revealed to the guys, whether she wanted it or not. Her father is dead, along with, it seems, her mother and friend. What's going on? Find out in this suspenseful chapter of Saiyuki: Remedy._

_**Remedy for My Tainted Blood**_

Miana loves Gojyo, Miana n Gojyo sitting in a tree . . . 

Tyka . . . shut up. You've been chanting that since we left town . . . that was THREE WEEKS AGO! 

Yea . . . but it's soooo funny! 

Tyka, I'm never speaking to you again. 

Yea right, Miana. You'll talk to me. 

. . . 

Miana? 

. . . 

Oopsie. . . 

Tyka looked over at Miana with an innocent look on her face. Miana had her head turned the other way and began walking faster than Tyka.

"Miana! Please come back! I didn't mean it! Please!" Tyka called out after Miana as she walked away.

The guys turned around and looked at the girls with puzzled expressions on their faces. Miana stood with her back to Tyka for a few minutes then sighed and turned around.

" Why should I forgive you?" Miana asked with her hand on her hip.

" I. . . umm. . . I'm really, really sorry!" Tyka said falling to her knees begging Miana.

Miana looked up and to the side as if considering Tyka's plead for forgiveness. She then shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

" Whatever . . . God . . . you . . . you look so hilarious begging." Miana laughed, holding a hand over her mouth to try and stifle it.

" Shut up." Tyka grumbled turning red under the stares of the guys. " What are you looking at!"

The guys quickly turned back around and kept walking. Miana was still laughing as Tyka tinged a shade darker of red.

" Miana . . . I hate you." Tyka grumbled, glaring at Miana.

" Whatever Tyka. I hate you too." Miana laughed, looking at Tyka, then turning around and running off to join the guys.

" Hey! Wait up, guys!" Tyka called out running to catch up with the group.

" Before you two get into another random argument . . . can we please stop and eat? I'm hungry!" Goku said looking up at Miana through big brown eyes.

" Umm. . . ask Hakkai and Sanzo . . . they're the bosses of that." Miana said half smiling down at Goku.

" It's almost twilight. We do need to get a camp set up for tonight. We can stop now." Hakkai said giving a side glance at Sanzo who seemed impartial.

" Miana can you cook now?" Goku asked while attaching himself to Miana's arm.

" Umm. . . Goku, hon . . . we have to stop first." Miana giggled looking down at Goku.

" Clearing . . . right here . . . we can stop. Now." Goku said pulling Miana into a clearing created by a gap in the dense forest that surrounded them.

" Yes sir." Miana said, saluting Goku as she sat down her bag.

Miana rummaged through her bag and pulled out a cooking pan. She then rummaged through it again and pulled out some fresh ingredients for stir fried vegetables. She walked over to the fire that Tyka had started and began chopping vegetables and laying them in the pan with vegetable oil. Around twenty minutes later, the smell of stir fry had the guys drooling and crowding around Miana. Miana just sighed and laid out five plates. The guys attacked the plates and the food. After the guys had finished their assault on the food, Tyka picked up her plate and calmly got her share out of the pan. She then sat between two oak tree roots and guarded her food while eating it. After they had all finished, Miana picked up the plates and took them down to the stream to wash. The guys then turned and looked at Tyka.

" Hey Tyka . . . why did Miana act funny at that last village?" Goku asked looking up at Tyka through his huge hazel eyes.

" Act funny? What do you mean?" Tyka asked raising an eyebrow at Goku.

" Well, she kept leaving without telling us . . . then she said she was visiting friends in the graveyard . . . and she came back to the hotel late at night all beat up . . . what was going on?" Goku asked turning his head to the side as he looked at Tyka.

" That's something you need to ask her. I have no right to say anything about her past." Tyka said just as Miana came walking into the clearing.

Goku turned his head to Miana and stared for a bit. Miana kept her head down and put the dishes away in her bag, along with the now clean cooking pan. She then walked over beside the fire and sat with one of her knees drawn up to her chest, staring into the fire. Goku came over and sat down beside her, still looking at her.

" Miana. . . Where'd you come from?" Goku asked startling Miana out of her trance.

" What?" Miana asked in a quiet voice looking up at Goku.

" Well . . . I just want to know where you were born and why you and Tyka have been traveling together." Goku said looking at Miana inquisitively.

Miana dropped her head again and sighed. She then stood up and walked over to a tree, where she stood, staring into the fire. Goku sat on the ground, staring up at her with same inquisitive look.

" Fine . . . I'll tell you. Just . . . don't hate me for anything . . . please . . ." Miana said quietly as she looked around at the guys, " I know you all want to know. No need to pretend you're not interested."

Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo all jumped at Miana's last comment. They then turned their heads to her, in interest. Tyka looked up at Miana and nodded when Miana looked at her with nervousness written all over her face. Miana sighed then sat down on the only free spot, beside Gojyo.

" Well . . . you all know I'm a half youkai. My father was a wind youkai, Mother was a human. As a child Mother tried to hide my lineage by dying my hair black and making me wear blue contacts. To make me look more like her, than my father. Even though she tried so hard, Mother couldn't hide my lineage from those that knew my family. From those who knew about my youkai father. And from those who knew what youkai power limiters were. When I was six years old . . . . . . my . . . my father came home drunk . . . so drunk he became extremely abusive, well more abusive than usual . . . That night, Mother, trying to protect me from my father . . . she . . . she . . . died. My father had beat her to death . . . right . . . right . . . in front of me." Miana 's voice cracked as she told of how her mother had died.

Hot tears began running down Miana's face and her eyes closed in pain as the memory of that night became prominent in her mind. She opened her eyes again to find Gojyo's arms wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned away from him and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She then looked at the guys and half smiled.

" Sorry . . . it's just extremely painful to remember that . . . anyway . . . From that day on I hated my father so much. The hate just grew each day that I was around him. He drank constantly and never had so much as a hello to say to me. He cussed me and beat me every day. When I was eight, a neighborhood boy, Shuuichi Kobaya saw the cuts and bruises on my arms and legs, though I tried my best to hide them. He befriended me and wanted to know where I had gotten them. I told him out in the woods where I played, near the graveyard. He believed me for a little while, until he actually saw my father beat me . . . Shuuichi . . . that afternoon . . . he confronted my father on his own. My father, actually sober for once, just laughed in Shuuichi's face and told him he could do what he liked with me . . . because I belonged to him. Shuuichi argued with him. Being only a ten-year old boy, Shuuichi didn't fathom that my father would attack him . . . one swift kick to the stomach and hard blow to the back of the head and . . . Shuuichi . . . Shuuichi . . . he . . . he died a few days later bleeding from the ears and mouth . . . crushed skull . . . a year after that I ran away . . . though I didn't run far enough away nor fast enough . . . my father caught up with me and drug me back home . . . the next day he got extremely drunk again and gave me the worst beating I had ever received til this day from him. After beating me he . . . he then . . . he then raped me . . ." Miana trailed off, her eyes misting over with more tears.

Gojyo reached over and put his arm around her shoulders. He then pulled her close to him, this time she didn't pull away.

Mia . . . it's okay . . . continue . . . he can't get you any more. . . Gojyo's beside you . . . and we're all here . . . you're with friends . . . 

Miana looked at Tyka and half smiled in thanks. She then turned her misty eyes to the guys again.

" Seven years after that I ran away from home again . . . that time he didn't catch me. After sixteen years of beatings and hate . . . I was finally free of his restraints and on my own. I began traveling around, not caring where was I was going, just finding somewhere to go. Two years after that, when I was eighteen I ran into Tyka on the road. We began traveling together, fighting together, and supporting each other. Then three years after meeting Tyka we ran into you guys . . . then . . . three weeks ago in town . . . I ran into my father again . . . that was my hometown . . . he's dead now . . . he won't be coming back . . . I made sure of that . . ." Miana managed to choke out the last words before becoming completely dissolved in her tears.

Goku's mouth dropped open when Miana finished her story. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Tyka sat looking at each other, Tyka explaining and filling in the blanks as best she could. Gojyo had both arms around a sobbing Miana who had her face buried in his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and laid his head on top of hers. After a few minutes, Miana's sobbing ceased and her chest fell into rhythmic breathing. Gojyo looked down at Miana and then looked over at Tyka.

It's okay. Keep her with you tonight. Don't try anything funny though. I'm watching. 

Umm . . . okay . . . 

I mean it, kappa. 

Yes ma'am. 

Don't forget. 

I won't. 

Tyka glared at Gojyo then curled up in her spot between the tree roots. She swiftly fell asleep, leaving Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo still awake.

" That's awful. Why would someone do that to Miana?" Goku asked at a low whisper, looking up at Hakkai.

" Someone who has an extremely twisted mind." Hakkai said glancing to the side at Miana in Gojyo's arms.

" You trust her now Sanzo?" Gojyo asked looking over at Sanzo who was staring at Miana.

" No. Pasts can be made up, just as easily as stories." Sanzo said before laying down and falling asleep.

Hakkai looked at Sanzo and sighed. He then laid down and fell asleep himself. Goku walked over to Miana and Gojyo and looked down at Miana.

" Gojyo . . . can I sleep over here with you and Miana?" Goku asked looking at Gojyo.

Gojyo just shrugged then adjusted Miana in his arms as he leaned back against a tree. Goku curled up next to Gojyo and Miana and fell asleep. Gojyo looked down at Miana and leaned toward her. He then pressed his lips over hers in a light kiss, not waking her. He then leaned back against the tree and fell asleep. Miana opened one eye and looked at Gojyo. She half smiled then leaned up and lightly kissed Gojyo on the cheek.

" I love you." Miana whispered quietly before laying her head on Gojyo's chest and falling back asleep.

_**The End**_

In the next chapter of Remedy:

Miana has revealed everything about herself. Including a confession of a little crush on Gojyo. It's Tyka's turn to tell the tales in the next chapter of Remedy:

_**Remedy for Our Bloody End**_


End file.
